


Eternal Love [Robert Downey Jr. x Pregnant!Reader]

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Photo Shoots, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K





	Eternal Love [Robert Downey Jr. x Pregnant!Reader]

Taking a deep breath, you gazed towards the beautiful horizon. The valley you stood before was bathed in a breathtaking light orange glow, as the sun had just begun to set. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

 

Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around your form. You smiled knowing to whom they belonged. Your head rested on your husbands shoulder as he kissed your temple. His hands gracefully ran over your pregnant belly. This moment was perfect in every way.

 

"Okay!" The photographer yelled from a distance. "Let's get some more poses and angles while the light is just right."

 

You huffed, not wanting to leave the very spot you stood upon. Robert only chuckled before kissing your cheek. He had begun to walk away when you held his hands in place. "Just a few more seconds." You said, your eyes never leaving the sight before you.

 

Robert smiled and placed his chin on your shoulder, his arms snaking more around your belly. You both stood there in silence, enjoying the pure bliss that surrounded you. "Baby you know we're going to have to move soon." His soft voice cooed within your ear as he snuggled his head into the crook of your neck.

 

"I know..." You sighed. "But I just want to enjoy this moment." Robert re positioned his head so that his nose softly grazed the tender flesh of your neck. He closed his eyes while inhaling your intoxicating scent, then placed a small kiss in the same spot.

 

One of the photographer's assistants noticed that the two of you had yet to move and snapped a couple of photos. Just as he captured the last shot, Robert released his grip from around you and you both moved to the new location for more photos.

 

Your fingers were laced together as he held your hand and guided you down the small path.

 

*****

 

You stood next to a fence with the sun setting to your right. One hand held underneath your belly as the other ran over Robert's hair. He had knelt down so that he was eye level with the baby.

 

Just as he pressed a small kiss to your stomach, you felt the baby kick. You giggled seeing Robert react dramatically. He pulled back, mouth agape, gasping as if he had just been slapped across the face.

 

"Why you little..." Robert said, causing you to laugh more. You ran your hand down the back of his head as he placed another kiss in the same spot. This time there was no kick, instead the baby moved from one side to the other.

 

Robert smiled when he felt the baby move closer to where his lips were pressed against. You smiled as well and gazed back towards the horizon. The sun was now saying its finally goodbye as it sunk beneath the landscape.

 

*****

 

That night you and Robert lay in bed; the moonlight shined through the window illuminating the room in a dim glow. You had almost fallen asleep when you felt your husband run his hand over your belly, then lean down and place his head against it.

 

Without opening your eyes, you smiled and rubbed the back of his head. This was a perfect moment.

 

_Was there anything else that could make this moment better?_

 

"I love you."

 

_There it is._

 

"We love you too." you said before drifting off to sleep. Robert stayed in the same position and soon fell asleep snuggling against your belly.


End file.
